


Attachments

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There was no such thing as trust in their universe, but attachments weren’t nearly as inevitable.





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vínculos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791102) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #007 - dark.

They were more alike than not, fierce and strong, taking power beyond survival, to thrive in a dark universe, where getting away with murder was a simple matter of scaring away the allies of your victim. Nyota and T’Pring started off as cautious allies, in their society, beautiful women could always use some allies to keep themselves as players, and not as prizes. They would never trust each other, there was no such thing as trust in their universe, but attachments weren’t nearly as inevitable. It would have been easier not to care, but neither ever took the easy road.


End file.
